The Bond of Friendship
by maneatingbananas
Summary: After Aragorn has an arguement with Legolas, he finds himself lost and alone in the forest of Mirkwood with danger lurking behind every tree. please rr


**The Bond of Friendship**

Summary: After Aragorn has an arguement with Legolas, he finds himself lost and alone in the forest of Mirkwood with danger lurking behind every tree. (oneshot)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything lord of the rings.

Reviews: Reviews are always appreciated and held close to heart.

**

* * *

**

"_Friendship is the hardest thing in the world to explain.  
It's not something you learn in school.  
But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship,  
you really haven't learned anything._"  
(Muhammad Ali)

* * *

Aragorn stalked away, seething with anger. He was livid, confused and annoyed at his friend and himself. What had caused him to lash out again? There was little point in answering his own question for he very well knew why he was in such a foul mood lately. Not wanting to think about it, he plunged onward into the deepening shade of the woods. The forest of Mirkwood always seemed depressing and forlorn to Aragorn and today was certainly no exception. Branches clawed at him but were angrily shouldered aside as glaring yellow eyes stared silently and ominously through the gloom. Frustrated by life, Aragorn broke into a run and continued deeper and deeper into the forest, not caring or knowing where he was going.

Within minutes, dusk settled upon the land drawing the light from the land and with that Aragorn's anger. As his body began to realize its energy was dwindling without the fuel of the short but powerful burst of rage he had experienced before, his muscles began to ache and relenting to his tiredness, Aragorn slowed and came to halt within a few sharp strides. Finally he felt the last fiber of his anger leave and he looked around him with new alarm and worry. Silently cursing, he realized that his impulsiveness had brought him to an unfamiliar and strange part of Mirkwood. Legolas had warned him about becoming lost within this expansive forest…

_Legolas! _Aragorn wouldn't blame the elf if he never spoke to him again, not with what had happened over the last several days…

A twig snapped somewhere off to his left. Instantly he was alert, peering the through the darkness as his right hand groped for the hilt of his sword-which he realized quickly wasn't there. Dread and panic flooded through him. He cursed again but this time it certainly wasn't silent. Now he was faced with a difficult decision. Should he keep moving and attempt to find his way once more or should he remain still, in hopes that someone would find him or he would survive the night and journey back to the palace in morning's light?

It didn't take long to decide, for a bush rustled even closer than the last sound was. Something was definitely there. Aragorn kept his eyes rooted in the direction of the noises and backed gingerly away. When he felt sure that the creature wasn't following him, he turned and hurried away.

What a fool he was! How had he managed to get lost in one of the most dangerous and uncharted pieces of Mirkwood's forest, at night and without any weapon? _And I'm supposed to be a ranger! _Aragorn thought with disgust. _If only Elrond could see me now during one of my most competent moments. Oh how he would think I should stil become king! **But he would,** _Aragorn thought bitterly as he walked vaguely in the direction he had come from. That was where the entire rift had started. That was why he was here now.

Throughout his entire childhood he had lived with the elves of Rivendell, understanding that he was not one of them but feeling like he belonged all the same. He spent wonderful days with Elladan and Elrohir, hunting and playing in Imladris but then came the shattering day that cracked his bliss and brought the burden upon his shoulders. Elrond had calmly explained that he was indeed related to the weak and looked down upon Isildor and also that it was his duty to reclaim the throne of Gondor and vanquish the evils of darkness that ruled the land. Aragorn had not wanted that responsibility then and he still didn't want it now. So Aragorn had seen to it that he exiled himself out into the wild for many, many long and cold years.

The hardships in the North had been especially immense these past years and Aragorn knew, as weary and strained as he was that it was time for a break. He was worn-out of spying more hills to climb, tired of the anguish that overwhelmed him when he saw death, and he was lonely. It had been nearly ten years since he had last seen Arwen and although the love that they felt for each other was vividly real, Elrond did his best to conceal and hide Arwen from him. The elven lord strongly disapproved of their love and took every opportunity he had to make that clear to his foster son. And Elrond felt like a stranger now.

Aragorn had stayed in Rivendell for nearly a week but the twins were out hunting and exploring in the Misty Mountains and were not expected back until spring. Arwen was not present either and Aragorn soon wore down and decided to leave for Mirkwood where he could see his dear friend Legolas...

Now Aragorn walked for hours through Mirkwood's thick forest, concluding that he was most likely walking in circles. It was too dark to see where he was going since the moon had not risen yet but he kept walking with resolution, replaying the argument with Legolas over and over in his head, each time feeling more guilty for the words he had so harshly spoken. Finally he sunk against the trunk of a tree, tired and cold.

It was the end of autumn now in Middle Earth and one constantly felt the bitterness of the driving wind as it searched to fell more leaves that the bare branches of trees simply did not have since the leaves had already fallen in the earlier part of the season. Aragorn saw each puff of breath he exhaled and huddled closer to the tree, remember the arguement once more.

They had been discussing Elrond and the way the elven lord was trying to influence Aragorn to focus his life on what the elven lord was convinced that Aragorn was born to do.

'Aragorn, you must fulfill your destiny. Travel to Gondor and stop fearing that city. Gandalf and I can help you.'

'I'm weak Legolas, don't you see that? I don't know where to even start. I didn't ask for this and I feel absolutely no desire to rule.'

'Don't you realize what the world has to gain from this-?'

'I realize what you have to gain. Mirkwood was once Greenwood the Great but now it is wild and dangerous. Each year the forest becomes worse. You and Thranduil want to restore it so you can pretend it was just how it used to be.'

'How can you say that?' Legolas had hissed, his eyes flashing.

Aragorn had not missed the look of pain that crossed the elf's face so he pressed on. 'It must be easy for people like you and Elrond and even Gandalf to relentlessly push me in the direction I don't want to go. Don't you understand that even my destiny is asking too much of myself?'

'So spending fifty years out in the wilderness is your solution to ending the evil that killed my naneth and your father? Why don't you listen to yourself Estel and decide if the person saying these things is really you.' Legolas retorted.

'I'm not going to put up with this any longer." He had snapped and immediately exited the palace sitting room and plunged out into the cold forest and here he was now.

He had no excuse for saying those things. The pressure building on him lately had slowly shaped his personality and now he was venting his frustration on innocent people. He knew that when he had stomped out and into the woods, most of his anger was coming from the sense of despair that was steadily expanding inside of him because in the past years he had been realizing that Sauron's power and influence over all countries in Middle Earth was growing.

It was wrong of him to despair though, he knew this and so did Legolas. As he huddled there against the tree trunk he quietly vowed to never again lose himself within the depths of hopelessness. He would be sure to give hope to others even if it meant keeping little or none for his plight. Feeling at peace, Aragorn closed his eyes, preparing himself for a long sleepless night where he sat now.

Suddenly a low growl emitted somewhere directly in front of him. Aragorn stiffened and scrambled to his feet at the same time grasping a smooth stone. Fear coursed through him as the creature stepped into sight and Aragorn saw that it was a huge timber wolf standing in front of him. It glared at him with its hackles raised. The moon seemed to have finally made an appearance in the sky above and weak beams of light pierced through the forest top, illuminating the yellow fangs of the growling wolf. The wolf looked half starved as it eyed Aragorn hungrily but Aragorn noticed the lean muscles underneath its dull gray coat and knew not to underestimate this creature.

Unexpectedly the bush rattled behind the wolf and another prowled out, eyeing Aragorn with the same hungry gleam in its eyes. Aragorn stepped back and felt only cold dread as he realized his predicament. He had no weapon-nothing to defend himself with but rocks. And it was two against one. He would have to make the best of it.

The two wolves began to circle him from opposite directions, making him even more vulnerable. Thinking quickly, Aragorn carefully aimed the stone he held in his hand and hurled it with all his might at one of the wolves. The stone sailed through the air and struck the wolf directly in the eye. As the wolf howled in pain, Aragorn used the opportunity from the distraction to quickly scoop up some more rocks.

The wolves snarled maliciously and began stalking towards him. He raised his arm to throw once more but before he could, they rushed him with snapping jaws. Aragorn grunted and lost his balance when the impact of them crashed down on him like an ocean wave. Teeth tore through his flesh and he desperately tried to scramble backwards. He pelted the wolves with the stones he held but they kept up on their fierce onslaught. His hand scrabbled frantically for a weapon, anything on the ground he could use to defend himself.

Summoning his strength, he kicked one of the wolves in the face and at the same time his finger closed around a short and sturdy branch lying listlessly on the ground. The wolf he kicked snarled angrily and leapt for his throat but he was ready and as its gaping jaws drew close enough to strike with, Aragorn thrust the short branch down its mouth until the branch was stopped by the back of the wolf's throat. It screamed and drew back, bumping into its mate who was viciously tearing through the tough leather of Aragorn's tall boots.

Aragorn leapt to his feet and backed slowly away while the two wolves sized him up once more since he had proved an authentic threat.

The only noise in the night was of his ragged breathing and although he couldn't hear his heartbeat, he could feel its frantic endeavors. Aragorn took a slow breath, determined not to lose this fight.

One of the wolves dashed forward, yellow eyes glaring and teeth flashing. Aragorn was ready for it but he noticed the other wolf bounding past him to attack from the back. As the wolf in front leapt, Aragorn let its momentum at impact carry him backwards just as the wolf from behind was inches away. He fell back onto the wolf behind him and flipped the one on his chest over his head.

As soon as he landed with the wolf pinned beneath him, he seized a large bolder nearby and smashed it over and over on its head as it struggled and bit and scratched beneath him. He was vaguely aware of claws and teeth tearing into his side but he did not stop pounding the rock into the wolf's head until it moved no more. Aragorn turned to assault his last attacker but the wolf saw this and leapt for his unguarded throat with cruel fangs ready to end his life.

Suddenly with a strangled cry the wolf was jerked to the side and rolled off of him. Aragorn turned his head and saw a green feathered arrow buried deep within its side. It cried mournfully after it rose and collapsed, sides heaving. A rustle of wind over wood breezed through the clearing and a cloaked figure with twin silver knives materialized beside the wolf and plunged his knives through its heart. The person turned and his hood fell back to reveal two pointed ears and silver moonlight washed hair. The elf rushed towards where Aragorn lay still on the ground in a puddle of blood.

"Aragorn what were you thinking?" Legolas snapped as he checked the man over for the worst of his wounds. "I thought you would have learned to never travel alone and without a weapon in Mirkwood. You fool! I can't believe you weren't killed before I found you!"

Aragorn cringed as Legolas continued to viciously berate him. He could understand the elf's anger but when he looked closer into his friend's eyes he could see that it was not anger that was flooding through them, but fear.

And then Legolas stopped talking as he worked with a dangerous glint to his eyes. Aragorn wasn't sure which was worse, the sharp words or the silence.

The elf seemed to have thought ahead and brought bandages with him and  
Aragorn was grateful for the pain was intense and the bleeding terrible but Legolas bandaged him with deranged vigor.

As the elf was applying the bandages to his side Aragorn winced and muttered, "Take it easy."

Legolas paused and looked him in the eye. "That was just what I was about to say to you before you stomped off."

"Legolas," Aragorn sighed. "Please forgive me for what I said earlier. I can't take back the actual words that were so harshly spoken but I take back everything I said."

Legolas stared at him with narrowed eyes and Aragorn could still see the fear in them though now not as prominent. "But do you really think that?" He asked sadly. "Do you think that I'm merely trying to force you to do something for my own benefits?"

"No of course not mellon nin. I was so frustrated with myself that I vented it on you, and you deserve another's anger least of all I know."

A ghost of a smile flitted across the elf's face but was quickly gone. "I also wanted to apologize though for making you feel pressured to become king. Know that no matter what path you choose, I will always support you and fight by your side."

Aragorn smiled as Legolas went back to work on bandaging him, this time a little more gently. After a few moments Aragorn asked through gritted teeth, "How did you find me?"

Legolas rolled his eyes. "After you left I was rather taken back. I waited for you to come back in but when it was clear that your intentions were not to, I left immediately and followed your trail through the forest. It was difficult to decipher in the dark and you were walking in circles in one of the most dangerous parts of Mirkwood. I kept following you for hours though and caught sight of those two a few times." He dipped his head towards the bodies of the wolves. "Although I hoped it weren't true, it seemed logical that they were tracking you since they were always ahead of me and when I heard their howls and screams I ran towards the noise and shot one just before it ripped your throat out."

"Hannon le, mellon nin. I owe you."

"You always do," Legolas smirked. His smile dimmed though and he looked around as the cry of something wild rang through the forest. "We need to leave. You've lost a lot of blood so be careful." He helped Aragorn up into a sitting position and from there helped him stand. The man staggered a few steps and leaned heavily against Legolas.

"My worst injury is my side," Aragorn grunted. "The rest are naught but scratches."

Still it pained him when he moved but he pushed the pain aside and continued on with the help of his friend, grateful for the shoulder that would always be there to lean on.

**-The End-**

* * *

_**Please review!!!**_


End file.
